


Secrets of the KTG

by RedStonePrime



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animals, Science, Terrorists, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: After the attack at both Tokyo and Africa, Richard and Harry try and discover the truth of the infamous terrorist organisation known as the KTG. Will they discover the truth of their enemies, or will the KTG stop them before they do?





	1. The Exchange

Several days after the events in Africa, an event which almost caused the mass extinction of several species, Richard Jackson and Harry Lloyd were waiting in a jail-like cell in an unknown location. Neither their new friend Daniella Harrison, nor Arakan were anywhere to be seen. 

“What is Arakan up to?” Richard pondered to himself, fearfully. He looked to Harry, who had no idea how to respond. Just before Harry could give any response, however, Arakan walked up to their cell. 

The way Arakan approached was not aggressive, nor did it look like he had any intentions of attacking them. Instead, he just stood there quietly, as though he had no quarrel with the two. 

“Richard? Harry? I know you don’t trust me, but I need your help,” Arakan told them. 

“Help with what, Arakan? Do you think we would help someone like YOU, after everything you put us through? The way I see it, you’re no different to the other KTG members!” Richard responded angrily, spitting in Arakan’s face as he did so. Arakan seemed unfazed by this action, and simply wiped the spit with his sleeve. 

“You don’t understand, Richard,” Arakan informed them calmly, “The KTG, that’s MY team, have gone way too far! I simply intended for balance and control, not full on extinction!” 

Richard looked like he could attack Arakan at any moment. Harry, on the other hand, was taking in everything Arakan told them. 

“You seem to hold less of a grudge against us than Terryal did, Arakan. But that STILL doesn’t mean we trust you!” Richard snarked, trying to reach for Arakan’s shirt. 

“Of course, I don’t, Richard,” Arakan responded, stepping out of the way in order to avoid Richards reach, “After all, it wasn’t MY sister you murdered!” 

“His sister? What are you talking about?” Harry asked, with a mixture of both confusion and horror. 

“Don’t you remember, Harry?” Arakan replied, “Terryal’s real name was Nathan Lloyd. He was a former game hunter who joined the KTG to avenge his sister,” 

“You mean,” Harry responded, breathing more heavily as his voice filled with both regret and self-hatred “Natasha Lloyd?” He was unable to say anymore as he collapsed on the ground, his eyes filling with tears. 

Before either of them could say anything more, Arakan’s phone rang. Arakan looked at the screen and saw the caller's name, who was simply labelled ‘UNKNOWN CALLER’. 

“It’s for you, Richard!” Arakan informed him. He handed the phone over to Richard, who took it and, instead of pressing it against his ear, put it on speaker for the others to hear. 

“Richard Jackson?” The unknown caller asked. His voice sounded deep and distorted, almost like the person was using some kind of voice modulator. 

“What do you want? Who are you?” Richard responded, as if he was talking to a hated enemy. 

“Who I am is of no concern to you, Richard,” The caller answered, coldly, “What I want, however, is to make a deal,” 

“A deal? What kind of deal?” Harry asked, suspiciously. 

“More like an exchange, Harry!” The caller informed him, “Richard gives me Szylvia, I give him Daniella!” 

“I wouldn’t do this, Richard,” Harry informed him, “This could be a trap,” 

“I suspect the same as you, Harry,” Richard responded, “But I’m taking that risk,” He left the cell, and the cell next to theirs opened, as well. Walking out of the other cell was Szylvia, who followed Richard through the complex. 

The two entered a large room, which was completely empty. They looked around, as though they were looking for any signs of life. Sure enough, Daniella Harrison ran up to them. 

“Daniella?” Richard asked her, “Where’s the other guy? The one who made the deal?” 

“He let me go, Richard,” Daniella replied, holding a large blade in her hand, “Don’t worry, Richard. We’re together now!” She went to hug Richard, but instead stabbed him in the abdomen with her blade. Richard keeled on the ground, gasping for breath. 

“What are you doing?” Szylvia asked, angrily. He ran up to attack Daniella, but was unable to, as two guards restrained him and dragged him to another room. Daniella put the blade back on her belt and walked out of the room. 

Meanwhile, back in the cell, both Harry and Arakan were waiting for Richards' return. Suddenly, a large explosion filled the room, and multiple agents ran past them. 

“We need to get out of here, now!” Harry told Arakan, as the two of them hurried through the corridors of the complex. Arakan paused, realising someone wasn’t with them. 

“Wait, what about Richard?” He asked, worriedly. 

“Richard?” Harry responded, “He went to make a deal with someone. He was going to give Szylvia to someone and get… back…… Daniella,” His voice slowed as he realised what was going on. 

“Something wrong?” Arakan asked, looking behind them. 

“This whole thing was a setup, Arakan!” Harry replied, as he drew his sword from his back and fought off multiple agents. Arakan wielded his two double-ended spears and fought alongside Harry. 

Just before Arakan could take down the last guard, however, a blast of energy sent him flying across the hallway. Harry looked back, and saw a figure marching calmly through the flames. As the figure drew closer, Harry realised who it was at once, it was Daniella. Daniella was brandishing two large blades, the handles of which were made from the front legs of a spotted hyena, in both hands. She pressed a button on each one, which caused the blades to become electrified, and threw off her black, leather long coat. 

Daniella went to attack Harry but was quickly blocked by Harry's sword. The two engaged in a fierce duel, with Daniella clearly gaining the upper hand. Arakan, meanwhile, went back to look for Richard, who still hadn’t returned. 

The duel continued throughout the vast corridors of the complex. They ended up in a large room filled with multiple computers. In the middle of the room was a massive, blue, wooden table surrounded by over twenty black leather chairs. 

Daniella threw Harry onto the table, the sheer force of the impact causing it to break in half. Harry managed to get back up and continue fighting Daniella, who was still holding her own. Daniella managed to disarm Harry and pushed him against the back wall, holding one of her blades too his face threateningly. 

“You should have died in Africa!” She taunted him, “Just like those hyenas!” 

“And you should remember whose side you’re on, Miss Harrison!” Harry responded, firmly. Daniella was about to attack him, but suddenly dropped her weapon and held her hand in pain. 

Harry looked up at a balcony above them. Standing on top of said balcony was Arakan, who was aiming a large rifle at Daniella. 

Harry was now on the verge of tears, holding his head in his hands as if he did something he deeply regretted. Arakan ran up towards him, stopping suddenly as he saw the mess that was made during the fight. 

Arakan didn’t check up on Harry, however, and instead threw one of his arms over his shoulder and carried him out of the building. Richard followed them slowly, holding his stab-wound as he tried to keep his balance. Arakan, noticing he wasn’t going to make it, grabbed him and took both he and Harry towards a large, black SUV. Harry got into the driver's seat, Arakan sitting to his left. Richard got in directly behind Harry, and they drove off. 

After a few hours' drive, they arrived at a small house which looked like the kind one would see in the middle of the countryside. Richard rang the doorbell to check if anyone was home, but there was no answer. He pushed on the door, and it opened with relative ease. 

The trio entered the house, and Harry instantly broke into tears again. He fell to the ground, unable to control himself. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Richard asked, trying to comfort him. 

“It’s Daniella,” Arakan replied despondently, “She betrayed Harry, betrayed us all,” 

Richards' expression quickly changed to rage. 

“I should never have let her onto our team!” He yelled, throwing a glass in Arakan’s direction, causing it to hit a wall and shatter into millions of pieces, “Why did I even trust her in the first place?” 

“Richard, this isn’t your fault,” Arakan told him politely, “You had no idea what would happen,” 

“It was my fault, Arakan,” Richard continued, with noticeable guilt in his voice, “If we hadn't gone to Africa like YOU suggested, none of this would have happened!” 

He stepped back towards a wall and dropped to the ground, feeling weak from his anger. 

“What have I done?” he asked himself, regretfully. 

Arakan promptly left the room to give both Richard and Harry some space. 

“Richard, are you okay?” Harry asked kindly. 

“Why would I be okay if someone betrayed me, Harry?!” Richard howled in anger, barely restraining himself from attacking Harry in the process, “I’ve been betrayed many times, and not once have I been ‘okay’!” 

“Richard,” Harry responded, “Maybe Daniella never intended this. Maybe there’s someone else out there, working ‘behind the scenes’, and we just haven’t seen it yet,” 

Richard managed to control his anger. 

“You could be right, Harry,” He responded, “But, if that’s the case, we need to find out three things: who, how and why,”


	2. Betrayal

A few minutes after Richard and Harry had calmed down, Arakan walked back into the room. 

“Hey, I heard you talking about Daniella, so I figured I’d call in some extra help,” he told the two of them. 

“Who did you call?” Richard asked, not sure whether or not to trust him. 

“An old friend of ours,” Arakan replied, “He goes by one name: Frank,” 

“Frank?” Richards asked, a smile almost forming on his face, “As in THE Frank Who I served in the military with? Yes, perhaps he could be of help to us,” 

Before Arakan could respond, a chrome silver Koenigsegg CC8S drove up outside the house. Almost immedietly, Arakan sprinted up to the door and opened it. 

“Ah, Frank!” Arakan called out, as he ushered Frank into the house "Come in, come in!". 

Frank was an elderly man, around seventy years of age, with short, grey hair. He had a long, silvery beard and wore silver-framed spectacles around his icy blue eyes. He was smartly dressed in a light grey suit, with a red-and-white striped tie around his neck. 

Frank entered the house and was instantly greeted by Richard and Harry. 

“Richard, me and Harry will be in the other room,” Arakan told him. 

Both Harry and Arakan entered a small room with a computer set up. Harry logged onto the computer and hacked into the house's CCTV system, eavesdropping on the conversation between Richard and Frank. 

“What are you doing, Harry?” Arakan asked. 

“Last time we made a deal with someone, they betrayed us, Arakan,” Harry responded in disbelief, “Do you really want that to happen again?” 

Arakan didn’t respond, but Harry saw from his expression that he understood. 

Back in the other room, Frank was talking to Richard, who was busy making coffee for the two of them. 

“So, Frank,” Richard said, “I heard you could be of great help to us,” 

“Yes,” Frank responded, calmly, “Arakan told me I have some information for you. Information on what the KTG are up to,” 

In the other room, Harry and Arakan were still observing surveillance. 

“I really don’t like where this is going, Arakan,'' Harry stated. 

“Just give it a few minutes”, Arakan responded, “the deal will come across soon,” 

“Wait,” Harry told Arakan, as the two of them stared at the computer screen, “Is that… Daniella?” 

“This was not part of the deal,” Arakan noted, “How’d she get in here?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, “But we’ve gotta warn Richard before things get out of hand!” 

The conservation was continuing in the main room of the house. 

“When do I get the information?” Richard asked. 

Frank said nothing, and instead stared at a hard drive sitting on a desk next to him. 

“Something wrong, Frank?” Richard inquired. 

“Yes,” Frank answered, “I see you have information, too. Information that could greatly benefit the KTG,” 

Richard couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“What are you talking about, Frank?” Richard asked, backing away as Frank advanced towards him, holding his cane like a sword. 

“You see, Richard, you always were too trusting of people!” Frank informed him, threateningly, “You never see what’s coming, do you?” 

Harry, who was still watching the security footage, decided he had enough. He charged into the other room but was quickly knocked down from behind by Daniella Harrison. 

“Don’t kill him, Daniella!” Frank ordered, “We need them both alive!” 

Daniella obeyed this order, and instead grabbed the hard drive from the desk. She and Frank walked out of the building and drove off. Both Richard and Harry wondered where they were going. 

“Harry, can you get GPS tracking on them?” Richard enquired. 

“No, Richard,” Harry responded, regretfully, “But I do have an idea of where they went,” 

“Where?” Arakan asked, as though he already knew the answer. 

“That hard-drive contains information,” Harry continued, “On the where-abouts of certain people. Who they are and why we have info on them, I cannot say,” 

“I suspect Frank may be using that information for malicious purposes,” Richard added, “Probably trying to track them down and kill them,” 

“So,” Arakan asked, “Where’s the first target?”


	3. The Hospital

The trio had arrived at a large hospital in the middle of the city. Multiple vehicles were parked outside, many of which were indistinct from each-other.

“Why are there so many government cars parked outside?” Harry asked, noticing the countless black SUVs parked outside.

“This is a government run building,” Arakan responded, “Many military veterans and law enforcement officers get treated her, so they need extra security,”

The team headed into the lobby, where they were greeted by a receptionist. The receptionist was a young man who looked to be in his mid-20s.

“Yes? How can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“We’re looking for someone, can you tell us where he is?” Richars replied.

“And who is it you’re looking for?” The receptionist responded.

Richard leaned over and whispered something into the receptionist's ear so that no-one else could hear.

“Ah, he’s in room 376,” the receptionist told them, “There’s a nurse there treating him. So be quick, okay?”

The team headed upstairs, checking the doors of each room until they came across room 376. They knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately. An elderley woman in her mid-70s walked out. Richard had a brief feeling that he recognised the woman, but brushed it off as pure coincidence. 

“Come in!” The patient called them. Only Richard entered the room.

“Sir, I’ve come to warn you,” Richard told the patient, who was breathing heavily, “Someone is trying to kill you,”

“Yeah, I’ve had a lot of people try to kill me, Richard,” The patient responded, trying to hold in his laughter.

Richard looked at the machinery next to the patient's bed, and then back at the patient. The patient’s skin started to turn a dark shade of purple, and his breathing rate increased. Richard left the room almost immediately and bumped into the nurse from before. 

The receptionist also ran into the corridor, holding his phone in his hand. Harry stood to the side to give him some room. 

“Sir, is something wrong?” the receptionist asked. No-one could answer him, however, as the nurse grabbed an electrified blade from under her jacket and slit the receptionists throat. The receptionist died almost instantly as he slumped to the ground. 

The trio quickly made their escape from the hospital. 

“W, don’t let them get away!” The nurse ordered an unseen person, as she took off her nurse outfit.

“Yes, miss Harrison!” W responded. W was a young man who was dressed in military outfit. His face was completely covered except for his eyes, so no-one could find out who he was. He carried a large gatling-style machine gun in both hands and advanced towards the trio, shooting any guards who got in his way.

Richard, Harry and Arakan ran towards the hospital parking lot. On the way there, Richard saw a young, injured hyena cub lying on the ground. He decided to pick it up and take it with him, hoping he could help the animal.

As soon as they arrived at the carpark, Harry ran towards one of the ambulances and broke the driver’s side window. He opened the door and clambered into the driver’s seat, before driving it around to Richard and Arakan, who climbed into the back. 

Harry drove as fast as he could away from the hospital, with Richard and Arakan in the back trying to treat the wounded hyena. The injuries on the hyena were only minor, but Richard didn’t want to risk anything.

Harry looked back and saw Daniella pursuing them on her custom Harley Davidson motorcycle. Following her was W, who was driving a modified, open-top AM General Humvee. Daniella fired her energy cannon at some oncoming cars, causing them to fly up into the air. Harry, reacting quickly, managed to avoid the cars as they landed just a few feet in front of him.

Daniella fired her energy cannon again, this time at the supports for a large office block. The building slowly started to collapse, as Harry looked on in horror.

Harry drifted the ambulance so that it faced the collapsing office and proceeded to drive underneath it as it collapsed behind them. Daniella, realising she couldn’t pursue them, abandoned her motorcycle and got into W’s Humvee. 

Inside the ambulance, Richard and Arakan managed to treat the injured hyena. Arakan looked back and saw W and Daniella following them. He got out the back of the ambulance and climbed onto the roof.

Daniella got out of the Humvee's passenger seat and stood on the vehicle's bonnet. She jumped off the bonnet and grabbed onto the side of the ambulance before also climbing onto the roof. 

Both Daniella and Arakan engaged in a duel on top of the ambulance, which was still being driven by Harry. Harry had to avoid gunfire from W, almost knocking both Arakan and Daniella off the roof. 

Arakan managed to knock Daniella off the roof of the ambulance, causing her to fall to the ground. W pulled over in order to help her, Gesturing for Daniella to get into the Humvee. W wanted to continue the pursuit, but he got a message on his phone ordering them to return to the KTG headquarters. 

Harry continued towards a large animal sanctuary. There, Richard and Arakan took the hyena out of the ambulance and encouraged it to enter one of the enclosures. 

“What are you doing? This is private property!” The sanctuary owner demanded. 

“We’re just trying to help this poor animal, sir!” Richard replied, politely. 

The man checked the hyena and quickly agreed to take care of it. 

“You tell NO-ONE about this, okay?” Richard told the sanctuary owner, “we don’t know if the KTG is spying on us. And if they find that hyena, you know what will happen,”

The trio left the sanctuary and got back into the ambulance. Harry started the engine and drove back towards Arakan’s house.


	4. Deception

Just a few minutes after they arrived back at the house, Arakan slapped Richard hard across the face. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Richard?!” He called out, raising his voice in disbelief, "You could have got us all killed!".

“What are you talking about, Arakan?” Richard asked, confused as to why Arakan would accuse him of anything. 

“That sanctuary owner you gave the hyena to? What if he was working with the KTG, Richard?” Arakan replied, now clearly annoyed. 

“You mean like YOU WERE?!” Richard retorted, “You say you’re doing this for the good of nature, yet you clearly aren’t above killing innocent animals, are you?!” 

“At least I don’t mindlessly kill like them Jeremy does, Richard!” Arakan responded. He was so close to punching Richard in the face, but stopped himself as he was overwhelmed with remorse for what he did to the team. 

As soon as Richard sat down to recollect himself, his phone rang. He answered the phone and heard a familiar voice on the other end. It was the sanctuary owner, and he was clearly in tears.

“What’s wrong?” Richard asked.

“The KTG came to my sanctuary. They killed all of them except for one,” The sanctuary owner responded, tearfully. 

“How’s the hyena?” Richard asked with concern. 

“That’s what they were after, Richard!” The sanctuary owner replied, softly, “They said they wanted to perform some ‘tests’ on it,” 

“Umm, guys!” Harry called out urgently, “We might have a bigger problem!”

Both Richard and Arakan ran up to Harry, who was watching the security monitor. The monitor showed a young woman approaching the house. A woman the three of them instantly recognised: Daniella Harrison. 

"What's she doing here?" Arakan asked. 

"Probably trying to kill us," Richard replied, "She already betreayed us after all," 

"No, she didn't," Harry responded, as Richard and Arakan looked at him with slight confusion, "She did not betray us. Someone had been manipulating her," 

"How do you know this," Arakan asked, "Last thing I remember, she was trying to kill you back at the KTG headquarters," 

"When we were fighting, she told me that she wished the hyenas died in africa," Harry told them, "And Daniella would never say something like that. After all, she did say that she's trying to protect them," 

"I thought she had betrayed us," Richard said, guilt creeping over his face, "I should have realised someone else was behind this" 

Before anyone could say anything more, the three of them heard the sound of an enegry cannon charging up, and prompty backed away from the wall. 

“GET DOWN!” Richard yelled. The three of them ducked under the desk as the wall exploded in front of them. Daniella marched through, wielding her electrified blades.

Richard and Arakan engaged Daniella in a fierce fight. Meanwhile, Harry went onto his laptop to see what the KTG were up to.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked himself, as he searched through all the files when he found one which was titled ‘Project Hyena’. He opened the file, which contained only a single video. The video played on his laptop, but was also playing on a large screen in the room, "Perhaps this might hold the answers," 

Daniella dropped her blades as she stared at the screen, tears welling up in her eyes. Arakan, meanwhile, pointed his pistol at Harry. “Turn this off!” he ordered. Harry ignored him.

“TURN THIS OFF!” Arakan ordered again, raising his voice in anger. 

The video showed a lab. Inside the lab was a large hyena, which was strapped to a table. Multiple scientists were walking around the table, performing multiple tests on the hyena. One of the scientists was a young man with long, dark brown hair. 

After many tests, the hyena managed to break free of its restraints and started attacking the scientists. Many of the scientists were killed, being mauled to death by the hyena, but one of them, the young man, managed to survive, albeit with numerous scars across his face and body. The young scientist was also missing his right leg, and had to be taken away by medical teams as the lab quickly started to fall apart. 

Richard, after seeing what was being done to the hyena, glared at Arakan, looking as though he was tempted to knock him out.

“Now, do you see why she can’t be trusted?” Arakan asked Richard rhetorically, “she needs to be put down!”

“No-one should be punished for trying to defend themselves, Arakan!” Richard responded, “But I bet that isn’t your real name, is it? I believe you're living under an alias, is that right?”

“It’s not,” Arakan replied, softly, “My real name is Annabel Talia Lloyd,”

“Annabel?” Harry exclaimed, “As in the same Annabel who studied hyenas back in the 17th century? How are you even still alive?”

“My physical body died, Harry,” Arakan told him, “However, my ‘soul’, as you may call it, continued to live on,” 

“Then, how did…” Richard asked, but was cut off by Arakan.

“My soul was transferred into a new body, so that I may continue my research,” Arakan continued, “I chose this body in order to conceal my identity. In fact, I even named one of my creations after myself,”

“Who?” Harry inquired. 

“Matriarch Daniella Elizabeth Annabel Talia Harrison III”, Arakan replied, “She was to be my right hand, until the attack at the lab,”

"Why would I do that?" Daniella asked, horrified, "You practically created me," 

"Did you forget how you killed 60 people in one night?" Arakan asked her. 

"Or how you threatened to kill the hyenas? The very animals you tried to save?" Harry added 

"What, are you trying to make her upset?" Richard asked them both, furiously, "For someone who's meant to be on our side, you're acting a lot like a KTG member, Harry!" 

Daniella was traumatised by what she had just heard, she was barely able to move, speak or even breathe. She ran from the house in tear. Richard decided to follow her, as Arakan and Harry stayed behind.

"That lab," Harry asked Arakan, "Is it still around?" 

"No, the lab isn't around," Arakan informed him, "But the building it was in still is. It's the one that became Terryals main base of operations, now the local government has turned it into a centre for research and conservation," 

"For a KTG agent, you seem quite happy with this," Harry told him. 

"Just because I run one of the most revered mercenary groups doesn't mean I'm completely heartless, Harry," Arakan replied, sounding as if Harry had just offended him, "I do believe these animal have a right to live, still," 

"Wait, Mercenary?" Harry inquired, "I thought you worked for the government?" 

"We do," Arakan responded, "However, if someone has any Kiaju, or animal problems, they want taken care of, the KTG will help them with the issue. Of course, that comes with a price, and many of our "clientel" are quite wealthy folk," 


	5. The Old Temple

After following Daniella for nearly two hours, Richard arrived at an old temple. The temple seemed to be over 500 years old, and the age was clearly showing as parts of the walls were slowly crumbling away.

Richard entered the temple and walked towards the main hall. When he entered the hall, he saw Daniella facing a large statue of a woman. 

“Didn’t figure you for the religious type, Daniella,” Richard called out.

Daniella quickly turned around, and Richard could see that she was devastated. Tears flowed down her face, which was contorted in an expression of both horror and disgust.

“Tell me, Richard. How many people have I killed?” Daniella asked Richard remorsefully. 

“You’ve killed many people, Daniella,” Richard replied, reassuringly, “But I know it wasn’t your fault,”

“Not my fault?” Daniella responded with disbelief, “What about my clan that I betrayed? I would never hurt any innocent animals, remember?” 

Richard was about to say something when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around and saw Frank standing in front of him. 

“If you lay a finger on her, Frank, then I will kill you,” Richard warned him.

“Oh, Frank isn’t going to kill him, Richard,” Frank responded, “In fact, Frank’s been dead for a long time, now,”

“What are you talking about, Frank?” Richard inquired with disgust, “I can see you’re standing right in front of me,”

“I said Frank was dead, Richard,” Frank reminded him, “I never said I wasn’t!” And with that, his entire body started to change, quickly taking the form of a man in his mid 30s. His cane morphed into a sceptre with a purple crystal at one end. 

Both Richard and Daniella stepped back in shock. The man pointed the end of his sceptre at Daniella and sent out a blast of energy which knocked Daniella off her feet.

“Jeremy?” Richard asked with horror, “But I thought you were dead?!”

“He was dead, Richard!” Another voice called out from behind him. It was Arakan, “You see, in order to return to the mortal world, he needed ‘outside help,”

I should have known you were working for Jeremy all this time!" Richard responded with disgust 

"Actually, I don't work for Jeremy, Richard," Arakan informed him, "In fact, he works for me. Jeremy is simply the field leader of this operation, whereas I am the brains, here. I'm the head of Global Government Operations, Richard. Didn't Conrad ever tell you that?" 

“So, everything that's happened is because of you two?” Richard responded, “And what about that hard-drive?” 

“That hard-drive contained the identities of former KTG agents,” Arakan replied, politely, “They were giving out KTG secrets, so they had to be eliminated,”

“What about my hyenas?” Daniella asked, “Why did you try and hurt them?”

“I would never hurt them, Daniella,” Arakan replied, “I love all animals. In fact, I was the one who made sure they were protected in the first place. I believe everyone has the right to live, no matter their species,”

“Then why did you kidnap us?” Richard inquired, “Back in Africa, I mean?”

“I had no choice, Richard, you need to believe me,” Arakan answered, “Jeremy would have me killed if I didn’t give him what he wanted,” 

“So, Jeremy was playing all of us?” Daniella questioned, “Including you?”

Arakan didn’t answer, and instead left the temple with Jeremy. As soon as they exited the building, they walked towards a chrome silver Koenigsegg CC8S. Daniella opened the doors to the CC8S and got into the passenger seat, Jeremy sitting next to him in the driver's seat.

Jeremy started the engine and drove off towards the outskirts of the city.


	6. KTG Headquarters

Jeremy and Arakan arrived at a large building, roughly the size of a small town. On the front of the building, just above the entrance, was a very distinctive logo, a logo the trio recognised almost immediately: it was the logo for the KTG. They entered the building, making their way past multiple cages which housed a variety of animals, before making their way to a large room.

The room was expansive. A large gantry, where Jeremy and Arakan stood, ran along the wall. At certain points along the gantry were doorways which lead to several smaller rooms. At the very bottom of the room was a massive power reactor, which powered the entire complex.

Jeremy stayed behind whilst Arakan walked towards one of the smaller rooms. He walked through the doorway and entered a small laboratory. In one part of the lab was a large creature which closely resembled a hyena. However, spikes of dark energy were protruding from all over its body, and it appeared to be in complete agony. The creature was hooked up to any array of computers and scientific equipment.

One of the scientists, W, was performing various tests on the creature, taking blood samples and checking its vital stats on one of the monitors. 

Arakan approached W, and signaled for him to put down his equipment. He checked on the creature and tried to show admiration for it, but could only display disgust at what the KTG had done to it, believing that no animal should be treated in this way.

"The Savannah Slayer", Jeremy exclaimed, almost in awe, "this is the perfect weapon to help us win the wars," 

“Thank you, William. You’re work here is done,” He informed W. He grabbed a taser from his belt and advanced towards William, who had taken off his mask, "Alas, I'm afraid i'm going to have to terminate you. Don't want you leaking information to outsider, I hope you understand," 

William backed up into a wall, giving Arakan the opportunity to try and get him with his taser, which was a lot more powerful and dangerous than those used by law enforcement. However, before he had a chance to use it, Arakan dropped his taser to the ground and looked at his hand in horror. Blood was running down it, and in the middle was a small bullet hole.

Arakan looked around, and saw Richard, Harry and Daniella standing behind him. Harry was aiming a sniper rifle at Arakan, and seemed as though he wanted to shoot him at any moment. 

“Well, well!” Arakan called out mockingly, “I figured you three would find me sooner or later!”

“What are you doing, Arakan?!” Richard asked, screwing his face up in anger.

“I’m creating the future, Richard!” Arakan responded, as though Richard had just offended him, “A future where we can coexist with nature, instead of having to destroy it!”

“Coexist?!” Daniella called out with disgust, “When you’re torturing innocent animals? The way I see it, you’re no better than Jeremy!” 

“You people don’t truly understand, do you?” Arakan told them, “You think you’re in control of nature, in control of everything we do! Well, the reality is quite the opposite!” 

He glanced at the three of them individually, starting off on Daniella. “You say you’re trying to save innocents, yet you use your own clan to murder people! And then you let Jeremy manipulate you into betraying them!” 

Daniella had to restrain herself from punching Arakan in the face, who continued his long speech.

“And you, Richard! You say you’re helping wildlife, yet you let innocent creatures get killed!”, he continued, “And you, Harry. Starts off working for the KTG and ends up betraying them at the nearest opportunity? You three say you’re better than the KTG, but that couldn’t be further from the truth!”

"And I thought Annabelle ran the Institute of Natural Research, not the KTG," Richard muttered in disgust 

"I did run the INR," Arakan responded, overhearing what Richard said, "However, when the INR were bought by the government, they were split into two organisations: one for scientific research, and another for military and defence," 

"Xetech and the KTG," Harry responded with realisation, "I have a strong feeling there are forces much stronger at work, here, Richard. Who hired you, Arakan?" 

"I'm sorry, Harry, but the person who hired me has chosen to remain anonymous," Arakan informed him, "I wish I could tell you, Harry, I really do. He will kill me if I did, though," 

"He doesn't even know he's here, though, does he?" Richard asked nervously. 

"I'm afraid he does, Richard," Arakan told him, "He sees all. How else do you think the KTG managed to track you down so easily? He even collects information on every person and animal in the world," 

The group were too busy talking with Arakan, that they failed to notice the creature had awakened and was advancing slowly towards the trio, spit dripping from its mouth. The trio backed away slowly. 

Arakan was too busy focusing on the trio, he failed to notice Williams standing behind him, aiming a pistol at his right leg. William fired the pistol, causing Arakan to fall down in anguish. 

“KILL THEM ALL!” Arakan cried out in rage. Richard, Harry and Daniella tried to escape the building, but were stopped by Jeremy Goldberg, who was pointing his sword towards them. The creature was still advancing towards them, leaving them with no way out. 

“I’ve got this!” Richard told Harry and Daniella, as he unsheathed his sword. 

“That’s what you think, Richard!” Jeremy retorted, “But you know you can never win, don’t you?!”

Enraged, Richard ran towards Jeremy and the two of them engaged in a fierce duel. 

Meanwhile, William was fighting against Arakan in the lab. He threw multiple vials at Arakan,who managed to knock them out of the way with his spear. Arakan had had enough, and decided to fight WIlliam one-on-one. William fought against Arakan with a metal bar he had picked up.

Jeremy and Richard were still in their duel, with Jeremy gaining the upper hand. Richard was too busy fighting Jeremy, that he failed to notice the creature advancing towards him. Daniella managed to distract it by shooting it in the back with her energy cannon, which enraged the creature. 

The creature lunged towards Daniella, who managed to dodge out of the way. Daniella grabbed her two electrified blades, and used one of them to slash the creature on one of its legs, wounding it. She joined in the fight, alternating between fighting Jeremy and fighting Arakan whilst simultaneously fighting the Savannah Slayer. 

During their dual, Jeremy managed to knock Richard off his feet and advanced towards him, holding his sword towards Richard's throat. 

“Any last words?” Jeremy asked Richard mockingly. Richard didn’t answer, and instead kicked Jeremy in the leg, knocking him down. 

Daniella and the creature continued their fight. The creature tried to attack Daniella with its teeth and claws. Daniella managed to avoid each attack, however. Finally having enough, Daniella grabbed her energy cannon and aimed it straight into the creature's mouth. She charged the cannon so high that an indicator above the main barrel was showing red.

Both Arakan and Jeremy looked on in horror, realizing what was about to happen. Even Richard, William and Harry took a step back. Several employees immediately dived for cover, hiding behind whatever the could find. They peered out from behind their hiding places, watching in fright as Daniella stared back at them, a look of disgust visible on her face.

Daniella fired her cannon straight into the creature's mouth, causing it to explode from the inside and ripping it apart, almost as if it was made out of paper. The blast was so powerful, that it knocked everyone off their feet.

Arakan looked around the area, horrified by all the destruction and violence that had happened, and he knew deep inside that he was responsible. 

"I only intended to save our ecosystems, not destroy entire species," he thought to himself, tearfully, having realised the full extent of his actions, "But now I see I've become responsible for nearly causing the extinction of several species, and the destruction of several ecosystems. Was Richard right? Am I becoming just like Jeremy?" 

Noticing this opportunity, William managed to run Arakan through with the metal rod he was using. Arakan fell down, dying from his injuries. 

Jeremy was knocked back into a power conduit, which electrified him. He was shocked so badly, that he was almost knocked unconscious. He fell onto all fours, barely able to move and turned over onto his back. 

Richard walked up to Jeremy, and held his sword against his throat. He was about to deliver the killing blow when his sword flew out of his hand. He looked around and saw Harry aiming his rifle at him. 

“I can’t let you do that, Richard!” Harry called out, “I won’t let you kill an unarmed man!”

“Where am I?” Jeremy asked, confused. Hearing this made Richard take a step back, “Richard, what are you doing here?” 

“We initially came to stop you, Jeremy!” Richard told him, “But, alas, it seems that is no longer the case,” 

“Stop me? From what?” Jeremy asked, confused. No-one answered, however. Harry, realising Jeremy truly didn’t know what was going on, showed him a video of all the KTG attacks around the world. 

“But… that can’t have been! I would never hurt anyone!” Jeremy cried out in horror, “You know I would never…” He stopped, as realization dawned on him. Tears dripped down his face as he looked at his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably as though he had just murdered someone. 

“Wait, if none of this was Jeremy's doing, then who?” William asked, glancing between Richard and Harry. 

“Someone has corrupted him,” Richard responded, “As to who, I do not know,” 

Harry was about to find out on his phone, when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck from behind. He twisted his head around and saw a cloaked figure standing behind him. 

The cloaked figure was wearing an ornate golden mask, which made it nigh impossible for anyone to see his face, and leather gloves that concealed his hands. He reached out his right hand and grabbed Harry forcefully by the neck, strangling him.

“You think you’ve won, do you?” The figure asked in a deep voice, “You’ll never win! Soon, all of you will by following MY orders!” On this, he threw Harry over the railing, causing him to fall over 10 feet to the ground below. The figure left the building, deciding that the other three weren’t worth his time. 

“We should go!” Richard suggested. The others agreed, and they left the facility. 

Inside a shadowed room, the cloaked figure was speaking with his bodyguard. 

“You got any of them, yet, boss?” The bodyguard asked. 

“Yes, Harry Lloyd is dead,” The cloaked figure responded, his voice sounding softer, “However, neither the Slayer nor Arakan made it. It also seems Jeremy has betrayed us, but we will stop them!”


End file.
